


Christmas without you

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, last minute writing is crap writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton wishes to know what Christmas would be like without him around anymore
Relationships: Platonic LAMP
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“Dee, please....just do it quickly.”

“Patton, I.....I don’t want to put you through this.”

The moral side huffed. “Come on, everyone’s already upset with me enough, wishing I wasn’t in their lives. Show me what would happen if their wishes came true.”

Deceit really didn’t know what to do; if he refused to do what Patton was asking then his chances of being murdered by one of the other sides increased highly (they really hated seeing the moral side upset, and honestly so did he).

Today hadn’t been a very good one for Patton, Christmas was tomorrow and somehow he had managed to make Logan, Roman and Virgil upset with him.

“If you don’t do this for me, I’ll have to get someone else,” Patton warned.

Deceit did not want to risk any chance of that happening. “Okay....but are you sure?”

Patton nodded, as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Please.”

“Fine, but I’m staying here.”

The moral side settled in bed, and drifted off.

The deceitful side hesitated at first, then placed his gloved hand to Patton’s head.

..........

When Patton opened his eyes again, he knew he was dreaming.

Deceit was standing beside the bed. “Are you ready?”

The moral side nodded and got up, taking the snake’s hand and letting himself be led out of the room.

The first thing Patton could hear was the unmistakable sound of crying. And it was coming from downstairs.

“You’re not going to like what you see down there,” Deceit warned.

“I know,” Patton replied, but he let go of the snake’s hand and stepped down anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil, Roman, and Logan. They were crying, all three of them.

The anxious side was pacing the floor, eyeshadow ruined and down his cheeks but he didn’t seem to care.

“Patton wouldn’t do that, not this time of year, you know how much he loves Christmas.”

Logan had produced a whiteboard out of nowhere, trying so hard not to cry anymore. “You’re right. This does not make any sense. Why would Patton do something like that?”

“They think you’ve ducked out after being unable to find your room,” Deceit explained, briefly appearing.

“It’s Christmas morning, and the one person who loves it the most should be here and he isn’t, and it’s our fault.” 

Roman had spoken, and had yet again stolen all the couch cushions, holding one up to his face to mask the tears.

“I didn’t mean what I said last night, I should have apologized,” Virgil finally stood still and cried harder.

Logan gripped on to the bannister of the stairs for dear life. “It’s my fault too, I said something I deeply regret but I was too stubborn to apologize and decided to leave it until this morning.”

Roman tossed the cushion across the room, and it hit the hall before falling to the ground. “I never meant what I said, I’d never say something like that. It doesn’t matter, I should have told him I’m sorry.”

“What have we done?” Virgil whispered, so quietly and broken it made Patton’s heart hurt.

“What have I done?” the moral side said.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up in tears, and with Deceit at the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” the snake said.

The moral side sat up, and shook his head. “I made you show me, it’s not your fault.”

“You screamed in your sleep by accident. They’ll be bursting through that door in a few seconds.”

“Go, I don’t want you hurt.”

Deceit hesitated, but sunk down quickly before the door was thrown open.

“Patton, thank god.” Virgil threw himself onto the bed and into the arms of his best friend.

The moral side hugged back, and just cried. “I’m sorry, Virge, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no it’s my fault. I’m sorry I said those things, I never meant them.”

“None of us meant the things we said.”

Logan and Roman both climbed onto the bed as Virgil pulled back to see Patton’s face.

The moral side took a breath. “I made Deceit show me what it would be like if I wasn’t around here on Christmas.”

“We know,” Virgil said.

“When you were asleep he summoned us to your room and told us what was going on,” Logan explained.

“We never meant what we said to you, and we’re really sorry,” Roman added.

Patton looked down, and smiled. “Can I just please get a hug?”

How could the three of them say no?


End file.
